game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Takashi
Takashi is the son of Marjoly, the (slightly incompetent) evil queen from the Atlus game Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure. Personality Takashi is an apprentice wizard, but a wee bit narcissistic, often thinking of himself more powerful then he is. But what did you expect when his mother is the self-proclaimed most malevolent witch ever? He enjoys showing off his magical prowess, specializing in Dark and Thunder magic. However, he's a bit clumsy with his spells, often casting one thing when he meant another. But no matter--As long as the spells hit, they'll hit hard. He likes puppetry, often making little paper puppets in his down time, perhaps hoping he'll be able to work puppet magic someday. But hey, you know what the Marl Kingdom is known for? Music. Takashi is a wonderful tenor, loving to sing and show off his voice. Everyone enjoys a good tenor! He mostly sings covers though, since his original songs are basically word salad with contrived rhymes. Unlike his mother, Takashi is more level-headed and cool, trying to play himself up as a grade-A prime-cut evil mastermind. Spoiler alert: He is not. He often comes across as trying to hard because of this, but he'll show them. He'll be the best evil warlock they've ever seen! They will pay for not knowing who his mother is! Mwahahah--No, sorry, Takashi doesn't do evil laughter. He has dignity to uphold. He is, after all, a royal. His trying-too-hard facade will often break the moment anyone gets particularly close to him, mostly because Takashi is too much of a softie to do any real damage to anyone. Also, of his friend group, he can often come off as 'the mom friend'; always eager to comfort and slightly doting, but always supportive of everyone. Don't mention that to him. Calling an evil prince 'the mom friend' is humiliating. Physical Appearance Takashi is blond, Caucasian, and conventionally attractive enough, we guess (if a bit on the pudgy side). He wears a dark magenta dress shirt with dark gold clasps running down, the same dark gold as his sleeve cuffs. His slacks are a dark purple, striped vertically in a lighter shade of the same hue. His boots are a sort of brownish-black, and are--Of all things--Platform boots, the platforms being a sort of purpley-black. Between these and the stripes, is he trying to look taller? To his back is a cape, with jagged edges and collar, in black. Relationships Family Takashi adores his mother, Marjoly, thinking her to be all her narcissism would say she is. In his mind, she is mightier then the god and more beautiful then the goddess. If he could adhere to her role as most malevolent evil witch perfectly, he would, no questions asked. How he feels about her flunkies (Gao, Crowdia, and Myao) is up in the air. Friends He is roomed with Honey T. Syrup, who he doesn't think much of. Sometimes he acknowledges her presence, but that's really it. Simon Centifolia is probably his closest friend, even though traditionally pirates and nobles don't get along. He may be a snob, but hey, so is Takashi. Besides, purple stripes! He's a sucker for purple stripes. Maybe they shop at the same store. Harold the Heir is always a good vent if he needs to blow off steam from another botched magic attempt. Vanessa Foxglove, meanwhile, sort of...Stalks him from afar. He generally humors her, letting her interrogate him and allowing her to treat him like some kinda overblown bad guy in a spy flick. It's pretty fun, actually, even if he's not fully aware she's taking the spy thing dead seriously. Pet Takashi keeps a canary named Metra, a la 'Metronome'. The bird's terrible at keeping time, but he appreciates her jolly tunes. Romance Takashi is homosexual and is currently dating Ivan Popinski. Bafflingly enough, however, nobody actually knew he was homosexual until he had to flat-out tell them. And it isn't like he was closeted or anything, he was pretty open in general, but everyone thought he was just being your typical evil villain. That irks him. The Game Glitch has a habit of gushing over him. It gets slime on his suit and he's hinted it's annoying but she won't stop. Sigh. Gallery Oh Yes, I am Evil Personified.png|Highly wicked melodies Takashi.PNG|Takashi's aesthetic collage. Trivia *'Takashi' is a Japanese name meaning (depending on kanji spelling) 'filial piety', 'noble / prosperous' or 'reverence'. All meanings are fitting. The name's Japanese because, well, the series Rhapsody is part of (Marl Kingdom) is more popular in Japan then America. Indeed, only Rhapsody got an official US release. *His rooming with Honey doesn't have as much of a joke as the other two roommate pairs, being more of a case of having to pair the spares. Though, you may consider 'pirates and nobles' a sort of joke... *Due to Rhapsody's odd elemental rock-paper-scissors, considering Takashi specializes in Dark magic, he'd be weak to Holy magic. But he'd also be strong to it (Dark <--> Holy, as TV Tropes put it). Yet Thunder magic, his other specialty, lacks weaknesses. Other magically-inclined students, keep this in mind when fighting him. *On the same line, Takashi is the only member of Lissa's six-man band to wield any sort of magical powers (discluding Dirk the Daring's magic sword used to slay a dragon). *Despite, like Simon, having a relatively obscure home series, Takashi is far more chill about it. Perhaps he's aware of his mother's eventual cameos in a more popular series (Disgaea). Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Atlus Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps